


Friends and Ships

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lil bit of swearing, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Remus have never introduced their friends to each other. That changes when they all get detention together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic DLAMPR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Friends and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely Breakfast Club inspired.

Roman and Remus have never introduced their friends. Why should they, when they barely like _eachother_? And anyways, Roman especially has found his friends to be too precious to be subjected to Remus in any way. 

Both the twins; however, have a penchant for trouble. Roman tends to clash with teachers and Remus with other students, which often gets them reprimands and warnings. And they both have a peculiar nature of trust to them, so that when they get riled up, their friends are most likey to be found right behind them.

So it was only natural that Roman's friends would agree with his displeasure of Mrs. Lether's actions earlier that day.

The class was English, which would normally be Roman's favorite class. It was a creative writing course, and all three of his best friends were in it with him, which was a stroke of luck that Roman chalked up to destiny, or fate, he still wasn't sure what the difference was. Mrs. Lether was generally agreeable, if a bit prudish, but Roman could get past that if he focused on her good teaching skills and general good-grade giving.

They were reading passages from _Animal Farm_ to compare how real life could be reflected comically in writing, which Roman found to be a very boring way to discuss a perfectly fine book, when she called on Elliott. "Elliott, why don't you read the first page of Chapter three?"

This would have been okay for any other student. But this was Elliott. Elliott who often had to step into the hall to assude his panic attacks, Elliott who had a terrible boyfriend but wouldn't dump the fool out of fear. Elliott who Roman was okay with being paired with for assignments.

Roman knew this wouldn't go well.

"Um - I -"

"I can read it!" Roman called casually. 

Mrs. Lether turned a glare on him. "Elliott is perfectly capable of reading a passage for the class."

Elliott shrank into himself. "He can read it..."

"I'll just read it. 'How they toiled-'"

"Mr. Knight, I did not call on you!"

This was when Roman's unfortunate gift of rallying support became vital in the events to be played out.

Logan Berry, the Roman proclaimed 'nerd friend,' was the first to join ranks. "Can we get on with the lesson? Roman can read it perfectly fine, I'd rather not waste lesson time with unecessary whining and theatrics."

Even Roman knew that was the wrong thing to say, but Logan had never been sociable. "Logan Berry, detention!"

Roman stood from his desk abruptly, the chair scraping loudly enough to make the students next to him wince. He vaguely felt bad for Lauren and her hearing aid. "What, why," he excaimed at the same time that Patton said, "That's not fair!"

"Sit down, Roman, you've already earned yourself a detention too. Patton, I wouldn't want to send you as well with a record as nice as yours." Roman sat down, side eyeing Logan apologetically. He didn't seem concerned. "Now," Mrs. Lether continued. "Elliot, read the passage."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Virgil yelled, and by this point the other students had completely sided with Roman and his friends. They were murmering exasperatedly.

Patton gaped. "Virgil!"

"What?"

"You can't say fuck!"

"You just did."

"Wh - wait no I didn't mean it!"

"ENOUGH! Roman, Logan, Patton and Virgil, you've all earned yourself detention. Jessica, read the passage."

Roman sat back smugly, barely listening to Jessica's boring rendition of the chapter. He'd won.

At a price.

~ ~ ~

Later that day, Roman was still smug. He was in his last class, conveniently study hall, before heading to detention. He wondered if his friends were mad at him. He was just pulling out his phone to see when it dinged. 

**Unknown Number : sorry 4 the trouble in englush**

**Unknown Number : *English**

Roman furrowed his brows slightly. How had Elliott gotten his number?

**Prince Roman : No probs El howd you get my number tho**

**Elliot : oh sry ur brother gave it 2 me**

Roman scowled. How many people had Remus freely given his number to? Hopefully no girls. He wasn't in the business of taking girls' numbers.

**Prince Roman : oh cool**

Roman, figuring that was the end of that conversation, switched to the group chat suspiciously titled 'Roman rules.'

**Prince Roman : Sorry bout that guys**

**onthevirge : whatever**

**onthevirge : u were right**

**Prince Roman : I know but u guys didnt have to help**

**Pattonandthefrog : Aw thats our job Ro!**

**Logan: I didn't find it particularly laborious. I had my hand raised, she could have chosen me.**

Roman felt a surge of self righteousness. Also thankfulness. He didn't think any of his blood family would have agreed with his choice, definately not his mother. Maybe Remus...but Remus's opinion didn't matter. 

**Prince Roman : thats the thing literally noone else cared if they read**

**Prince Roman : she had a whole class of students to choose**

**Pattonandthefrog : I dont know if she knows ellie has anxiety though**

**Prince Roman : still**

**onthevirge : guys stop txting i dont wanna get in trouble in gym**

**onthevirge : im not sposed 2 have my phone**

**Prince Roman : you have detention already tho**

**onthevirge : mr wolfe is scary**

Roman smiled and relented to Virgil's request. He didn't have gym this semester, but he'd heard stories. He especially disliked freshman, so Roman supposed Virgil should be glad they were all seniors. Apart from Logan, of course, who was an advanced junior, but they didn't care much about that.

Roman glanced at his phone for the time. Twenty...two or three minutes until the end of the period. Normally, he'd be excited to go home. With detention, he was instead dreading his soon to be whereabouts.

Today was not shaping up to be a normal day.


	2. Friends and Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus find eachother in detention. Twin minds think alike.

Roman dragged his feet on the way to the student center, where detention was being held. During the school day, the student center was actually pretty cool. If he could, Roman would be there every day during study hall. It had beanbags and a book shelf, computers and board games and card games. They had students artwork hung up on the wall, it changed each year. Roman's had been hung up during sophomore year.

He doubted that the detention moniter would let them have any fun with that stuff though. 

When he arrived at the door, Roman was hilariously late. Twelve minutes was almost too long to excuse.

Roman faltered as he walked into the sight of his brother at one of the six desks in the middle of the room.

That little goblin.

Roman continued on to the last remaining seat beside Logan as if he didn't care, but it was hard to ignore Remus's giddy glare from directly behind him.

"Mr. Knight, where were you?" The moniter was a woman that Roman didn't know by name but had seen in the halls. She smiled every time their paths crossed, so she couldn't be terrible.

"Had to let my mom know not to worry if I didn't come home. She yelled a lot." It was an obvious lie, and by Remus's smug grin, he knew it. Evidently, he hadn't told their mother where he was either. She had a curfew of midnight and didn't really enforce it anyways.

"Okay. Well um... honestly I've gotta go print some stuff in the library and focus on lesson plans, and I'm not gonna do that here, so just don't die and we'll let bygones be bygones." Roman felt a grin cross his face as he answered enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am!"

The teacher who Roman now decided was the best teacher in the history of the world, got up to leave and did so. Roman, upon seeing the door close, whirled to face his brother. "What the heck, Remus, you didn't tell me you had detention too! Mom's gonna forget to save dinner for us!"

Remus, who's grin was so big it looked painful, shrugged stiffly. "You didn't tell me either."

"Wait, you're brothers?" Patton asked confusedly. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Keep secrets from your friends, do you?" Roman turned to the new voice. He didn't turn to speak to Roman, so he only saw half his face. His other side was towards Virgil, who looked, quite frankly, murderous. Roman had never seen this kid before in his life, but he decided then and there he didn't like him.

"No, I just didn't say anything about it!"

Logan intervened. "Technically, that would be one of the three main lies, a lie of ommission. Keeping important information to yourself." 

Roman scowled at his friend. Logan didn't know when to stay quiet sometimes. "Remus is hardly important."

"I'm wounded," Remus said, despite the grin still on his face. "Aren'tcha gonna ask me what I did to get in trouble?"

"No."

"I filled a water balloon with pee and threw it at Jeremy the football player. Janny gave me the balloon!"

Roman turned to the stranger for an explanation. He adjusted his black beanie with a smirk, turning to Remus and revealing the other side of his face to Roman. Scarred. "I certainly did not. I only...conveniently dropped a balloon at the exact moment Remus needed a scheme. How was I supposed to know he'd do something so irreverent?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "That's illogical. The odds of you having a water balloon and dropping it at the exact time Remus is there is...quite small."

"Infintesimal?" Virgil mumbled with a smirk.

"Not quite."

Remus giggled and leaned his face into his hands. "Anyways, hi Lolo."

"Hello, Remus."

Roman gaped. "You two _know_ each other?" 

Logan nodded, habitually adjusting his glasses as he did. "Yes, and I knew you two were brothers but also didn't feel the need to bring it up. We share a biology class."

Remus nodded vigorously. "He knows lotsa cool facts about animals and humans and guts and pee and poo-."

Roman buried his face in his hands exasperatedly. "Do _you two_ know Remus," he asked, pointedly interrupting his brother.

Virgil looked at the floor and hesitantly nodded. 

Patton shook his head. "Well now I feel left out," he mumbled.

"Don't. I didn't _want_ anyone to know about Remus. And anyways, what's your deal? How do you know my brother?" Roman pointed an accusing finger at beanie boy.

Remus and him answered at the same time. 

"We're best friends!" Remus said.

"I don't know him at all." Beanie boy - Jannie or whatever, said.

"Don't be silly," Remus griped.

"Seriously though," the stranger said. "I'm Janus. I'm friends with him, I guess."

Roman doesn't think he sounds so sure, and raises his eyebrows. "Whatever you say, _hydra_ from the truth." Roman inwardly winces as the terrible insult - pun? - leaves his mouth. He'd seen the double headed snake pin on his backpack and connected it to the Greek god. Janus, for all intents and purposes, seems to have dismissed the awkward insult completely. 

Patton, still adorobly confused, looks in Remus and Janus's general direction. "Well I'm Patton, and that there's Virgil!"

Virgil glared at Janus darkly. "We've met."

Janus looked at Virgil and hummed. "I don't recall."

Virgil scoffed and turned away.

"Ooookay," Roman said, eyes flitting between the two. "I dunno what's going on here but...how long's this detention?"

"An hour," Logan answered curtly.

Roman groaned. Remus grinned. 

"Well," Virgil started. "If we're stuck here for an hour, what should we do?"

Remus, with his bright ideas, had an answer right away. "Let's go pull the fire alarms!"

Patton gasped at the scandalous idea, and Roman was reassured in his conviction that Remus was definately too much for his naive friend.

"Okay, we're leaving the classroom, but we're not pulling any fire alarms." Virgil assented.

Logan scowled. "I don't find this to be a good way to spend our detention. We were given a certain amount of freedom and it would not be wise to disregard that."

Janus put a hand on Logan's shoulder from where he sat directly behind him. "I completely agree with that."

"Thank you."

"But that's no fun so I'm going."

Logan's scowl deepened. 

Roman stood at the same time as Remus and cursed their twin bond. He didn't want to be on the same level as Remus, didn't even want to be on the same playing field. Virgil stood as well, hunched and shy, and so did Janus, with a level of grace that was deeply unsettling in a teenage boy. He adjusted his beanie slightly over his hair and turned his stare upon Patton. "Necktie's too stiff for some fun, but are you joining?"

Logan sputtered while Patton beamed. "I'll come! Gotta keep you kiddos out of trouble," he said, gathering up his backpack. 

Logan slammed his hands on the desk and stood. "I'm _not_ stiff! I will go!"

Janus smirked. It dawned on Roman with a certain level of admiration that he had expected Logan to change his mind in the face of sctrutiny. 

"I'll lead!" Roman rushed to say, beaming at the prospect of adventure.

Remus grinned as well. "Lead you shall!"


	3. Friends and Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a hallway that they've never seen before.

Contrary to popular belief, Remus enjoyed being around Roman. He liked making fun of him, in (mostly) good faith of course, and it usually brightened his day to see Roman's scowl directed at him. 

He paid no mind to Roman's dull views of him. 

Remus bounded along slightly behind Roman, with Jan at his side, listening to Roman's friends chatter.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Patton asked. Goody two shoes, as most all of Roman's friends seemed to be.

Logan crossed his arms petulantly. "Well _I_ am absolutely sure we shouldn't be, but no one listens to me." Remus giggled at Patton's consequant nervous hand - wringing.

The group suddenly stopped, and Remus groaned. "What's happening?"

A grumble went through Janus beside him, but Remus couldn't make out the words. Virgil, however, voiced his complaints quite loudly. "We need to go back. That teacher - she'll be back at the end of the hour to check on us. When she finds us missing she'll call our parents."

"What's wrong with a little spanking from mummy and daddy?" Remus asked, slinging an arm over Virgil's stiff shoulders. Virgil shoved him off, and Remus took up the stance on Logan's shoulders. Logan didn't complain, so when the group began slowly walking again, Remus stayed that way.

Roman walked backwards to look at Virgil. "Don't worry. We'll be back by the end of the hour."

Virgil huffed, but said nothing else.

"Where are we going?" Janus asked after the silence lingered just a little too long to be comfortable. "We walk with no destination."

Roman, still walking, called behind him in answer. "Where'dya wanna go? We have the whole school to ourselves!"

The full implications of that hit Remus just then. The six of them, almost complete strangers in a sense, have free reign over the entire school. How big is that? How much land? He could claim the school for a day, hijack the loudspeakers and be the principal. He could make some flags to plant on the roof, he could pull as many fire alarms as he wanted. 

He could kill someone.

If only he had more than hour!

Eventually, the thoughts congregating in the hollows of his mind go spewing out of his mouth to torment everyone else. "What if we find a dead body? We could look in the basement! They have all the chemicals and cleaning equipment from science and stuff, they could slaughter sooo many students!"

"Ew," Roman whined. Patton shivered at the thought.

"If a teacher so wished, the basement would actually be quite a good hiding place for a body." Logan assented.

Virgil grinned at the implication despite the unease it caused in his stomach.

An idea lit up Roman's face. "The basement would be pretty cool! We can find all kinds of teacher secrets!"

"Not dead bodies," Virgil mumbled.

"'Course not!"

Patton nodded. "'Long as there's no spiders."

Roman slammed a hand against the lockers, startling Virgil and prompting Remus to start an odd drumming solo against them as well. When he stopped, Roman was staring at him exasperatedly. He grinned. Roman continued. "So it shall be! We shall trek into the fearsome basement and find the secrets of...MRS. MYRTLE!"

Remus gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone in the school knew Mrs. Myrtle. She was the lunch moniter, and for some reason she was the rudest staff member that Remus had ever met. Remus and Roman has a silent agreement that it was probably because she had an even worse job than the janitors, because at least the janitors had free reign of the school.

Logan sighed and pinched his nose. "I doubt that the teachers congregate in the basement and keep all their secrets there when they are perfectly capable of keeping them on their computers. But if you all insist on passing the time in a dusty and probably cockroach infested basement, then so be it."

After Roman cheered, the group continued onward. 

Remus fell behind to keep pace with Janus. 

"Remus," he said.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay with being around your brother's friends?"

Remus shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Janus shrugged. "...just asking."

Remus gazed ahead at Roman and his friends. They seemed like the perfect...quartet. And then there was him and Janus, who were comfortable being there for eachother just the way they were.

"I'm okay."


End file.
